


SasuNaru: I Wish To Be Back With My Family

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Complete, Daughter Sarada, Heartbreaking/Heartwarming, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, happy birthday sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: This is a oneshot for Sasuke's Birthday! :D So sorry for the late upload! Anyways enjoy! It Heartbreaking/Heartwarming.





	SasuNaru: I Wish To Be Back With My Family

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg & Much More.**

**Oh Characters may be a little ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**NOTE: This was Written On Sasuke's Birthday. I just forgot to put it up SOOOO Sorry guys!**

* * *

**SasuNaru: I Wish To Be Back With My Family**

Sasuke is outside the Leaf Village waiting for something good happen to him. 'I'm not allowed in the Village at all fucking Elders' he thought to himself. Then he leans against the tree as he sits down and closes his eyes as tears going down his face. He puts his hands into his face. 'Why does this always happen to me' as he thought again. He gets up, walks away from Konoha along the lonely dirt road he has a flash back.

=Flash Back=

"Hey Sasuke-Teme!" said Naruto as he ran up to him. Sasuke blinks his eyes as he looks over at him. "What Dobe?" Naruto smiles brightly "I have some news for you."

Sasuke sits down on a bench. "Yea what is it?" then he added "Is it bad?" Naruto smiles and says "I'm pregnant" as he puts a hand on his belly. Sasuke eyes grow wide as he shock to hear this. "H-how?" he stutters out.

Naruto tells him how he got said it is because the nine tail fox demon in him and it was mating season when they where going at it at the time.

The Uchiha kisses him and smiles after.

=End of Flash=

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Then I got kick out of the village shortly after that. They didn't want me around the village anymore. Because they said I stole some very powerful scrolls. But I didn't... I have been kick out because they didn't trust me..

I have not been in the village for 10 years... I haven't got to watch my child being born... I...I miss them so much. I wish I can hold my son or daughter as a new born. I wish I can kiss Naruto or hold him close to me again.

I wish I was able to train my child...

I wish I was able to help him rise my child with him...

I wish I wasn't kick out and broken away from my Family!

I wish I knew what my child is and name...

I just wish I can be back with my family! I am not sure that is going to happen. I can only wish it can. That is my birthday wish I wish every year!

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

* * *

-To Naruto and There Daughter-

"Dad?" said Sarada as she walks into the house while looking for him. Naruto looks over at her. "Yes baby girl?" Sarada is worried about her Dad, he hasn't been doing well at all. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto smiles brightly as he is trying to hide that he is not feeling well right now. "I'm doing ok." Sarada glares at her Dad.  _"Dad_ _ **STOP LIE!**_ " she yells at him as her sharingan activate. " _ **I KNOW YOUR HIDING SOMETHING!**_ "

Naruto twitches some as she is acting like her Papa right now. "Your just like your Papa, he always knew something was wrong."

Then all of a sudden Naruto coughs up blood.

Sarada eyes grow wide "DAD!" then she adds "Are you ok!?" Naruto pants some and then said to his Daughter quickly "Danzo is trying to kill me..." then he coughs up blood again. "WHAT!?" yells out Sarada as she now knows why her Dad is so sick. "Why is he doing this to you!?"

"To use you Sarada! You need to find your Papa now..."

"But I thought he is a traitor!?" said Sarada Uchiha as her eyes widen. "No he is not he was frame Baby Girl...they kick him out of the village to stay away from us." said Naruto as he frowns. Sarada is so shock to hear this. "B-but I thought Papa didn't love me..." she has tears going down her face.

"No,no Baby Girl..." he puts a hand on her cheek. "He loves you so much even before you was born...he is the one that pick out your name Honey.."

Sarada tears is running down her face even more. "But I thought he didn't know what I was?" then added another thought to what she is saying "How did he pick my name?" she choke up some while she cried.

Naruto smiles some and coughs again. "Because we pick one girl and one boy name...Your father is the one that pick out the girl's name." Sarada then thought to herself 'Papa...I wish he got to see me grow up...' She brakes out of her thoughts as she heard her Dad cough up blood again.

"DAD!"

"Sarada go find your father now! this your mission from me..." said Naruto as he tries to get up from the floor. Who is the Hokage of the village now.

"B-b-but what about you!?" she yells as she panics some. "Don't worry about me, I know what he is doing to me and I am going to have your Auntie Sakura look over me to see what she can do..." said Naruto as he close his eyes and then added "Then I will tell Auntie Sasuco who is the head of the Anbu what going on...We will put a stop to him."

"H-hai!" she said to her loving Dad. "But what does Papa look like?" Naruto takes out a picture of them together. "Take this with you this will help you, your Papa Sasuke will know it's you with this picture and the fan on your back of your shirt."

Sarada nods as she understood what her mission is now.

Naruto finally got up to his feet and got his phone out to call Sakura. "Now go!"

"Hai!" she said as she ran out the door and out of the Village.

* * *

-Few days later-

Sarada keeps running and running. She ask people in a few small villages if they seen her Papa.

Sarada close her eyes 'I am I ever going to find him..?' she thought with tears running down her face. Then a Raven hair man is walking by and saw her crying "Are you ok young Lady?" he ask her.

Sarada takes off her glasses and wipes her eyes and then puts them back on "Y-yea" she said to him as she sees him her eyes widen. 'P-papa!?' she thought as she look at the man in front of her.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Sarada remember what she needs to do and she knows she found him. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke notices the Leaf headband on her forehead. "Um yea why do you ask?" Sarada turns around takes something out of her bag. Sasuke sees what on the back of her shirt. 'The Uchiha Fan!?' he thought as he is shock. Sarada then shows him a pic of Naruto and him. "P-papa, your needed back at the village now!"

Sasuke is still shock that this is his child in front of him as he saw the picture even adds more to prove it. "Huh?!" then he shakes himself out of confusion. "But...ummmmm? Sarada is it...?" Sarada nods her head.

"I can't go into the village...The Anbu will kill me just like that." he said sadly to her.

"Papa, Dad needs you! He didn't feel very well and he cough up blood!" she yells at her Papa while looking at him. "WHAT!?" yells out Sasuke as his eyes turn red. "It's a order from the Hokage! that you need to return now!" yells out his Daughter.

Sasuke nods as he understands what her mission is now. "But why was coughing up blood!?" he ask worriedly.

Sarada thought about a few mins "He been like that ever since he became Hokage...He try to hide this from me but it didn't work."

Sasuke eyes widen and then he looks at her in the eyes. "Let's go!" he said as he starts running. Sarada runs after to her Papa to keep up. "It's almost a day's trip to get back there."

"It's not to far, that you think it is" he said to his Daughter that is now next to him.

* * *

-The next day-

July 23,2017

Sasuco puts another antidote into Naruto arm. "Your lucky that me and Sakura got rid of the poison before it was too late." Naruto closes his eyes "Thanks..But is he t-taken care of?" Sasuco looks at Naruto "Yes he is."

Sarada opens the Door and runs in "Dad!" she runs to him and hugs him. A few seconds later Sasuke comes into the house. "N-naruto!" as he saw him on the couch and then he saw his sister as well "S-sister?" he stutters out.

Sasuco nods her head. Naruto gets up and hugs him close as he cries. "I miss you so much!" Sasuke hugs him back as he is relief Naruto is ok. "Where is that Bastard who did this to you hun?!" yells out Sasuke as he piss that HE Danzo did this to his Naruto!

"Don't worry Brother he is taken care of." said Sasuco while looking at him. "Good, Because I was going to kill that Motherfucker." said Sasuke while looking at her. Naruto kisses him deeply. Sasuke kisses him back. "So your Hokage now Huh?" he ask his lover as he smiles. Naruto smiles "Hehe...Yup" he said.

Then Sarada comes into the living room and gives him a gift. "Papa Happy Birthday."

She gave Sasuke a Heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Dad. She is hugging her Dad while he is wearing his Hokage cloak as she is under it. Sasuke smiles and hugs his daughter "Thank you. But my real gift is being back with my family again"

Sarada smiles brightly after she heard what her Papa said.

* * *

**The End!**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

**Written By: MidnightFrostLover/sasukexnaruxsakura (mine youtube channel witch video of this is up there too)**


End file.
